PrussiaXAustria- AWKWARD
by DemonYaoiNinja
Summary: Austria has a dream and calls out to Prussia, only to awaken and find crimson eyes staring at him. Prussia accidentally touches Austria's Erogenous spot and things start to happen. Just when they were about to escalate Hungary comes in...Awkward.


Warning; awkwardness

**_AWKWARD_**

Austria lay on his luxurious love seat, headphones in and classical music playing softly. Birds outside tweeted in the background and dreams cascaded him.

He was in a forest, dark twisting shapes lurking in the blackening background.

Whispering voices all around him, tapping his shoulders and back, piercing his ears.

"Get away!" Austria shouted swatting at thin air then running down the rocky path, leading to a mysterious unknown place.

"Please, Leave me alone!" he cried out as the whispering voices soon caught up to him.

He stopped, his legs not obeying his command.

"Move! Move!" he looked up to see a large shadow leaning over him. Austria's eyes widened, his heart racing.

A memory of the time Prussia saved him came rushing to the surface and a tear rolled down his face. Every time Prussia saved him he was grateful, yet ashamed. Guilt also ran through his mind, having to call for Prussia to save him all the time must have been a hassle, but if Prussia hadn't come Austria wouldn't have known what would have happened to him.

"Prussia!" he whispered.

"Pr-Prussia" he called softly.

He felt something pierce his behind, crying out in pain he turned to see it was an arrow.

"I got him!" shouted a voice from behind the darkness.

Suddenly another arrow came whizzing through and cut his leg.

A hand slowly closed its grip around his neck, but the person was not to be seen. Another one grabbed his legs, pulling them apart until it hurt to move even one more centimetre.

"Prussia!" he gasped.

"Prussia, Prussia..." he repeated over and over again.

A prick at his neck caused him to jump up and open his eyes to reality.

Austria looked down to see two crimson eyes right in his face.

"Ahh!"

"Sup Loser" Prussia grinned.

Austria tried to move but was crushed by the weight of Prussia's body.

"Can you please get off me!"

"Sorry loser but I ain't moving, I'm comfy".

"How?" Austria felt a stinging warmth inside of him as he remembered his dream, and how he was calling out for Prussia.

"Miss Hungary told me that you were calling out for me so i came over and turns out you were. Guess I'm just so awesome that i appear in dreams too" He smirked and flicked at the hair standing up on Austria's head.

"Don't touch my Mariazell!" he growled flicking Prussia's hand away.

"Say, what is this?" Prussia asked poking the dark spot just under Austria's lip.

"D-Don't-!" Austria felt his face go hot and shivers ran throughout his body. Prussia looked confused and moved closer, poking it again.

"I-I said d-don't!" Austria winced, going statue still.

Prussia's eyes widened as he felt something hard touch his thigh.

Both the men looked up, staring into each others eyes. Violet eyes waiting for the next words to come out of the red eyes mouth.

"Ah...um...well..." Prussia stumbled with for words.

"...huh...".

Austria felt his entire face flush and Prussia smirked.

"Haha! Mein awesomeness made you hard!" Prussia laughed, getting up into a sitting position.

Austria closed his eyes and waited for the Prussian to get off him but instead he felt his belt loosen and his pant's pulled down.

"What are you-?" he started then cried out as Prussia touched his man hood roughly.

"Let's see how big mein awesomeness made it".

Austria looked up in shock to see a red faced Prussia, both of the men were blushing.

"Stop-ah!" Austria cried out. Prussia leaned down and connected his lips with Austria's.

Soft, sweet, hungry lips sucked at Austria's, his mind going fuzzy.

A cold hand worked it's way up Austria's stomach, then up to the nipples.

"Ah!" he gasped, cold fingers playing with him.

"Stop...Pr-Prussia...Please" he pleaded.

"You say that but look at what my awesomeness has done".

Austria tried pushing him off but Prussia, like always, overwhelmed Austria, pinning his hands above his head. The hand under his shirt moving down until it clutched the spot between Austria's legs.

"Pr-Prussia...Stop!"

Austria was silenced with another, deep kiss.

Both men froze as the door clicked open and Hungary walked in. She stopped and stared at the men.

"Awkward..." She said slowly walking out, then closing the door.

Both men stared at the door then back at each other.

"Really...awkward" they said in sink...


End file.
